plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grapes of Wrath
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously."}} Grapes of Wrath is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 7 , and has 6 /6 . When destroyed, it will do 6 damage to the zombie hero. Origins Grapes of Wrath is based off green grapes. Its name is a reference to the book of the same name, The Grapes of Wrath, by John Steinbeck. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously." Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: the eyes and mouths have been changed, and now look like human eyes and mouths. Strategies With When the player has placed the card, the opposing hero will have to think carefully. If they leave it alone, it will do 6 damage continuously. If attacked and destroyed, it will do 6 damage as well. This plant should be able to get you an easy win in most circumstances. It can also force the opponent to wait before using Zombot 1000 because it would potentially kill the zombie hero when it is destroyed. But try not to damage the zombie hero while you are having this plant on the lawn, because this plant can deal a massive damage to the zombie hero but can still be blocked if the Super-Meter Block is full. Try to make the zombies destroy this if the zombie hero has less than 3 section left to block in their Super-Meter Block counter. Buffing Grapes of Wrath with cards such as Berry Angry can apply even more pressure towards the zombie hero. If you had Fertilize or Plant Food you could have boosted this plant to a very high number, but remember even if you boost this plant to 20 damage, when it is destroyed it will still do 6 damage to the zombie hero not 20. Against Destroying this could possibly make things worse, so the player needs to be really careful about this plant. Walls such as Valkyrie can stall this plant along with freezing the plant via Brain Freeze's signature superpower as well. You can also nearly fill up the Super-Block Meter and then destroy it to block the 6 damage, allowing you to use a superpower to do some damage. As a last resort, bounce this plant, so it will not do any harm for the turn being. Squirrel Herder can destroy Grapes of Wrath because it is in the berry tribe, but be careful, Grapes of Wrath can do 6 damage to your hero when destroyed. Gallery WrathGrapesNew.png|Grapes of Wrath's statistics GrapyNew.PNG|Card Grapes of Wrath new look.png|Grapes of Wrath in game CaptainCombustiblePack.png|Grapes of Wrath in Captain Combustible's Premium Pack Spudow Quest Pack.png|Grapes of Wrath in Spudow's Premium Pack Old Grapes_of_Wrath_new_statistics.png|Grapes of Wrath's old statistics HD Grapes of Wrath.png|Old HD Grapes of Wrath GrapeWrathCard.PNG|Old card GrapeWrathshadow.PNG|Grapes of Wrath's old silhouette Wrathget.PNG|The player receiving Grapes of Wrath from a Premium Pack (old) Shrunken_Grapes_of_Wrath.jpeg|Shrunken Grapes of Wrath due to the effect of Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower (old) Spudow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Grapes of Wrath on Spudow's old Ally Pack Trivia *Its description may be a reference to a quote made by the Joker. The quote goes: "Why so serious?" Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants